1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of digital image processing, and more particularly to the field of analysis of remote sensing satellite and/or aerial image data.
2. Discussion of the State of Prior Art
In many cases, the number of generic cars (by which is meant any motor vehicle, car, SUV, pickup truck, etc., with 2 axles and 3 or more wheels) and the available designated parking slots, or spaces both observable by a remote sensing instrument on a satellite and/or aerial imaging system on an aircraft may need to be known or estimated by persons or entities other than those responsible for the facilities in question. For instance, it might be of value to know, on a time-sensitive basis, whether cars have been added or withdrawn from specific parking facilities. Obtaining such information typically is not possible on an ad hoc basis, either because the information is proprietary (private parking facilities, or public facilities with associated storage), or because it is released publicly on a fixed schedule (which is the case for public or municipal parking lots). Satellite imaging and other remote sensing capabilities make it possible to remotely observe such facilities independently of the facilities themselves (or of their owners and operators), as long as they are viewable from the remote sensing platform. Obviously, in the case of multistoried parking facilities, only the upper-most level would be observable from overhead.
Given a source of remotely observed parking facilities such as short term and/or long term parking and/or storage lots, what is needed is a means for automatically estimating the number of cars parked and/or stored therein without the involvement of the operators or owners of those facilities. Additionally, the ratio of cars to parking slots (an occupancy ratio) may be of interest. In some cases, the variation in the number of cars parked and/or stored over specific time periods may be the end product.